


Perfectly Balanced

by PlaviSafir



Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaviSafir/pseuds/PlaviSafir
Summary: Beovizija story set after the Thanos Snap. Although this is not an Avengers story, spoilers for the ending of Avengers: Infinity War.





	Perfectly Balanced

The hosts looked out across the stadium. There were a few empty seats that they could see, but they thought they had done pretty well, all things considered. There were a lot less people in the world now, after Thanos activated the infinity gauntlet and wiped out half of the population of the entire universe. The Snap, that's what most people called it. Empty schools, empty workplaces, everyone knew at least someone who had been hit by the Thanos Snap. The fact that the stadium was nearly full despite everything that had happened was really incredible.  
The show had gone well, everyone had performed their songs and Thanos had not even been mentioned once. No one wanted to talk about it. No one wanted to talk about him. About what he did.  
It was time. The results were in. The televoting results had been decent, a good amount of people had called in for their favourites, even though there were clearly less people around on the streets. The jury didn't exactly agree with the public, but when the two results were combined the winner was clear.  
"And the winner is... Nevena Božović!"  
Nevena stood up in the green room when she heard her name called. She had won. She couldn't believe it.  
"Congratulations," said Sashka Janx, another competitor, "You did it."  
"Yeah, I did, thanks," Nevena said, as she walked out onto the stadium and turned to face the crowd. It was incredible for her seeing so many people gathered in one place at one time. It had been a long time since she'd seen this many people around. Serbia was a much quieter place since Thanos removed half of the world's population.  
Nevena performed her song 'Kruna' one last time for the audience. And just like that, it was all over. Back to reality, back to the normal world. Back to Thanos' World.  
Nevena realised it when the Beovizija entrants stepped outside. It was so jarring walking out of the full arena to the nearly empty streets outside. There were only a few people around. It was strange, seeing Belgrade so quiet. No matter how much they tried to ignore it, no matter how much they tried to push it away, it was undeniable. The world was not the same since the Thanos Snap, and this was just the way things were now. They'd have to get used to it, it wasn't like those people would be coming back anytime soon. The Beovizija entrants walked down the street, not talking about Thanos, trying not to think about Thanos. Dženan Lončarević was suggesting they all head to some pizza place he frequented, and it seemed the others agreed with him. Nevena was half listening, half taking in just how empty everything felt now.  
That's when she saw it. A group of people standing in the center of the street, holding banners, waving signs, shouting things. They weren't close enough to hear what exactly they were saying, but when she looked closer at their signs, she could see pictures of Thanos and slogans in support of him. They were the Thanos supporters, those who defended Thanos, those who supported what he did, those who thought that it was necessary. Holding a huge banner reading 'Thanos did nothing wrong,' one of the people stepped out.  
"Praise Thanos!" he said, while waving his banner in the air. Nevena felt real anger at that.  
"How can he say that..." Nevena said, "How dare he. After everything... after everything he did... everything that monster did."  
"Ok," Sashka said, "Now might be a good time to go back inside."  
But Nevena had no intention of stepping back inside. She had seen it, they all had. This mess... all that was left of Serbia after the Thanos Snap. All those people dead and for what? Nevena wasn't going to let people celebrate Thanos outside of the Beovizija stadium.  
"How dare you," Nevena yelled, walking over to the group of people, "How dare you!"  
"Nevena... Nevena stop!" Dženan yelled, following her, trying to stop her, "Nevena it's not worth it! Stop! Please!"  
"All those people who died, you celebrate it!" Nevena said, shaking her fist at the man holding the banner, who just smirked in response.  
Nevena picked up something, anything from nearby. A wooden fence panel. That would do. She lifted it high and hit the Thanos supporter with it, causing the others to run away.  
"Not smiling now, are you?" Nevena yelled, "Are you?!"  
This scene wasn't a great look, Serbia's Eurovision entrant attacking someone on the street. Not that there were many people around to see it anyway. Thanos had taken care of that. The other Beovizija contestants yelled at her to stop, but she didn't even notice.  
It was Željko Joksimović who pulled her away. He didn't really want to, but he felt like he had to. After all, it was people's right to demonstrate... even in support for something as despicable as what Thanos did. The Thanos supporter ran away, leaving Nevena and the others standing on the street. Nevena looked around at the few people that were walking by. They cheered for her. Željko sighed.  
"Look, I don't believe in violence, but I can't blame you either," Željko said, "Let's just head somewhere and forget about Thanos, ok?"  
"It's hard to do that when the reminders of him are everywhere," Nevena said.  
"I wish we wouldn't talk about it," Sashka said, "It doesn't change anything."  
"Not talking about it doesn't change anything either," Nevena said.  
"So... what about that pizza?" Dženan said, trying to change the subject. The others agreed, it was a great time for pizza, a great time for anything that had nothing to do with Thanos and what he did. And so they went over to the pizza place. It wasn't far, although when they got there it was nearly empty. Another reminder of Thanos. Despite that, they had a good time, despite the obvious feeling that something was off ever since the Thanos Snap. But they tried to talk about other things. Besides, Serbia had just chosen Nevena as their Eurovision entrant, and that meant she had a lot of preparations to make for her participation in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. Next up was to make the music video.  
Still, it was obvious that everywhere just felt... empty. This world, this half a world... half the population gone just like that... when it first happened most people thought things could never be the same again, but eventually, people began to accept it. Over time it became the new normal. Most of the Avengers had given up, a few had been jailed by the governments of the world for crimes they didn't even commit. It seemed most of the governments enjoyed having less people around, and they liked the new state of the world. Most ordinary people didn't, but for Nevena and the others, it wasn't like they could do anything about it. No one could. Nevena tried to ignore it as she began to get ready for the Eurovision in May, but one thing was for certain. Things really could never be the same, not for her, anyway.


End file.
